Happy Birthday
by stider
Summary: Keitaro suffers a tragedy in his childhood. Will the Hinata girls and his sister be able to help him overcome it? Rated for mature themes.


**This story contains mature themes (i.e.: allusions to rape).If this is a sensitive topic for you then please do not read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters.****They remain the intellectual property of Ken Akamatsu.**

This fanfic has been pre-read by Demonic Dragon Knight. Thank you very much.

In this story Kanako is only 2 years younger than Keitaro.

_Flashbacks are in italics_

Happy Birthday

Chapter 1: Loss of Innocence

The school day was finally coming to an end for one Keitaro Urashima, who couldn't be happier. Today was his 15th birthday and he could hardly wait to get home to see what presents he received from his parents and his sister, Kanako. I hope Kanako gets me something other than a girl's phone number this year, Keitaro thinks to himself. He remembered last year when she tried to set him up with a girl in her Martial Arts class which turned out to be a rather spectacular failure. In his defense however, he was only trying to catch her when she was falling down the stairs and ended up in a rather... risqué situation.

The girl was, understandably, less than impressed with what had happened and proceeded to chastise him for his, from her view, perverted actions. The situation then went from bad to worse when Kanako found out what happened. Keitaro shuddered, recalling what transpired next.

_Flashback..._

_"What did you do to my brother, you hussy!" Kanako exclaimed when she tracked down the girl she had kindly set up with HER brother. "If I had known that you were that crazy I would never have introduced you to my onii-chan you psycho!"_

_"Why are you trying to defend him anyway! He's a perverted baka and who are you to call me a psycho, at least I don't dress like a corpse!" the girl snapped back. _

_Suffice to say, Kanako was enraged. Not only did this girl hurt her onii-chan, she now accused her of looking like a corpse! She then proceeded to teach this girl a lesson, demonstrating why she was one of the strongest students of the Urashima style of fighting._

_The fallout from that confrontation was widespread. Not only did Kanako get transferred to another school, he became known as a weakling for relying on his sister. _

Present time...

Keitaro looked up at the clock. Damn he thought, class finished twenty minutes ago. I had better hurry home or Kanako will start to worry and come looking for me. Oh well, time to go. He then gets his things together and starts to leave the school. On his way however, he gets stopped by a teacher. "Ah, so you've finally come to", the teacher asked.

"Huh, what do you mean miss?" Keitaro replied.

"Your teacher asked me to keep an eye on you when he couldn't snap you out of your trance", the teacher said.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience", Keitaro replies, embarrassed over what happened.

"Oh don't be. I still had some work to do anyway so it was no problem at all. Although..."

"Yes?"

"Can you help me with something? There's a bunch of stuff I have to bring home so could you help bring it to my car?"

"Of course I will. I'd be glad to."

"Then come this way." The teacher then leads him to her classroom where there are two large gym bags sitting on the floor. "If you could just grab these then we can leave."

"Okay", Keitaro then picks up the gym bags and then heads with the teacher towards her car. "Wow, they were really heavy", Keitaro says when they finally reach the car.

"That's why I wanted your help, they were too heavy for me to carry", she replies.

"Well have a nice day then", Keitaro says as he starts to leave.

"Hold on a minute, surely you weren't going to let me carry these back to my place all alone were you? I thought you were a nicer boy than that." she chides him gently with a smile, drawing his attention to her lovely face and the rest of her... attributes.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry I have to get home." Keitaro stammers, blushing profusely at what he is seeing.

"Why do you have to hurry home so soon?" she asks quizzically.

"It's just that today is my birthday and I..." Keitaro replies.

"How about this, I call your parents and ask them if it's okay for you to help me with this?" she asks, taking out her mobile phone, "What's your phone number then?" Keitaro then gives her his phone number. "Is this the Urashima residence? Good afternoon Mrs. Urashima, this is one of the teachers from the school your son Keitaro attends. I require your Keitaro's assistance with something this afternoon, would that be alright with you, it shouldn't take too long? Yes, I will make sure he is home by then. Thank you, goodbye." Turning to Keitaro she says "Your parents said it would be fine if you were home by 5:30 this evening. So will you help me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now hop in so we can get going," the teacher tells him, "because the sooner we do this, the sooner you can go home."

"Okay."

During the drive meanwhile...

"Why is he taking so long to come home? He should've been here already!" Kanako said her mother.

"I don't know, maybe he's just taking his time today", she replied to her daughter, "You know how he is sometimes."

"But it's his birthday why would he be taking his time, he hasn't called has he?" Kanako asks.

"No he hasn't called but maybe he wants to avoid any more of your matchmaking attempts, especially after what happened last time."

"That wasn't my fault!" Kanako snaps then slowly blushes from embarrassment as her mother stares her down, "Oh really", her mother replied.

Kanako then goes to her room and picks up a picture of her and Keitaro, "I'm getting worried onii-chan", she says to herself, "Where are you?"

20 minutes later...

"We're here", the teacher tells him as they pull into an apartment complex, "Now let's hurry up so you can go home and celebrate your birthday".

"Okay", Keitaro replies as he grabs the bags, "let's get this over and done with so I can go home".

"Am I that boring a person to be with Keitaro? You hurt my feelings" she pouts.

"N-no it's not that, it's just..." Keitaro starts.

"Ha ha ha... relax, I'm only joking, I understand why you want to get home as soon as possible. This won't take too long" she replied with a smile.

She then leads the way to her apartment with Keitaro in tow. She opens the door then steps inside motioning for Keitaro to follow.

"Just set the bags down Keitaro, it doesn't matter where."

"Yes Miss."

"So what do you think of my place, I only just recently moved in so I could be closer to the school?" the teacher asks, "It's just temporary though, as I am going leaving this job very soon.

"It's very nice but what do you mean you're leaving soon, you only started this year?" Keitaro replies, "It seems a shame to leave so soon after starting."

"I wish I could stay but... things have changed", she speaks with a somber expression. She then continues to with a much brighter face, "Anyway, would you like a drink of something?"

"No thank you, I really should be going..."

"Nonsense, it's the least I could do for you given what you've done for me. I insist."

"O-okay then."

"What would you like, orange juice or water?"

"Orange juice please."

"One orange juice coming right up then", she replies as she heads into the kitchen. "Just a warning though, it's a family recipe so it might taste a bit different than normal orange juice."

"That's alright", Keitaro answers.

She then comes back into the living room with two drinks and notices Keitaro still standing. "Oh that won't do at all", she hands him his drink and guides him to the couch, "Now sit and enjoy your drink", she commands after he sits down.

"Yes Miss."

"Now there's a good boy. So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About the orange juice of course. What do you think of the taste?"

"Oh, sorry"' Keitaro then takes a mouthful of his drink. It tasted strange to him but he was too polite to say so, "It's very nice", oh well, she must be used to the taste, he thinks to himself as he continues to consume it.

"Oh that's great!" she exclaims with delight. "You really like it?"

"Yes", he answered as he started to feel very strange. He felt very numb, like his body was somewhere else and he didn't understand why. He tries to stand up but his arms and legs won't respond and he begins to get very worried about what's wrong with him.

While Keitaro is trying to make his body respond to his commands, the teacher is studying him carefully. It's time, she thinks to herself, "Stand up", she tells Keitaro.

As Keitaro's body responds he looks at the teacher and asks, "What's happening to me? Why did my body respond to you and not to me?"

"It's because you've been drugged" she replies. "Now, your body will obey my commands, not yours. Don't worry, it's only temporary", she tells him seeing the look of fear in his eyes, "it only lasts for an hour, but that's more than enough time for me to do what I want."

"What are you going to do to me?" Keitaro asks, his voice trembling as he desperately tries to move of his own accord.

"Whatever I want to and if your a good little boy boy I may just let you keep your voice.", she replies as her eyes rove over his body.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this... I'm doing this because I want to.", she finally answers after a flicker of anguish crosses her face.

She is in so much pain, Keitaro thinks to himself, what could have possibly hurt her this much? A flicker of what he intended must have crossed his face because just as he was about to ask what had hurt her enough to drive her to this, "From now on you will not speak unless I ask you to, now, take your clothes off.", she commands him, knowing that if he had asked that question she would break, this thought passes through her mind as his body starts to obey its captor.

No she can't do this somebody please help me please somebody help me, Keitaro begs in his terror-stricken mind as she starts to fondle his body commanding his responses, PLEASE HELP ME KANAKO! He mentally screams.

Meanwhile...

Kanako jumps up with a start as she hears Keitaro pleading for her help as she was lying on her bed meditating. Onii-chan is in so much pain, Kanako thinks frantically to herself, I knew something was wrong about you not being home on time today and now somebody is hurting you. I have to find you! Kanako then dashes out of her room and grabs her shoes as she heads out the door only to collide with her father as he was coming home from work.

"Where's the fire Kana-chan?" her father asked.

"I have to go, onii-chan needs me!" Kanako replied as she dashed past her father to try and find Keitaro.

"Now what was that all about?', Keichii bemusedly asked his wife as she came to greet her husband.

"Oh you know Kanako dear; she's just over protective where Keitaro's concerned. She always has been ever since that day." she replied.

_Flashback 5 years ago..._

_It was a stormy winter day as Keitaro (10) and Kanako (8) were walking home from school with their umbrellas open to protect them from the driving rain. Suddenly, a gust of wind took Kanako's umbrella out of her hand sand blew it into a tree as Kanako chased after it with Keitaro in pursuit. Kanako made it to the tree before Keitaro did but suddenly one of the trees limbs snapped and was about to hit Kanako when Keitaro yelled, "Look out onee-chan!" and pushed her out of the way just in time to save her._

_However, Keitaro wasn't as lucky as the branch fell squarely on him. "Onii-chan!" Kanako screamed as some adults noticed what happened and came over to help the boy. Keitaro was knocked out and was taken to hospital where he was diagnosed with a broken arm. Kanako was distraught over what happened as her parents arrived to see them. They ran to her to see if she was alright then they went to see Keitaro with Kanako. Just as they came in the door Keitaro woke up and Kanako immediately and started crying, "I'm so sorry onii-chan it was all my fault! If I hadn't chased after my umbrella you wouldn't have been hurt. Why did you push me out of the way, it should've been me that got hurt!" She then embraced him, sobbing._

_As her parents looked on in shock over what Kanako had said Keitaro just ruffled her hair and said to her, "Kanako, I did what I did because you're my little sister. I will always look out for you and protect you, so don't worry because I would do it again to protect you from being hurt." Kanako looked up at him with the smile on his face and ran out of the room into her aunt Haruka who was coming to see her nephew._

_"Aunt Haruka.", Kanako greeted her, drying the tears from her eyes as she saw the solution to her problem._

_"Kanako", Haruka greeted her niece then asked, "How is Keitaro feeling?"_

_"Onii-chan is awake now", she answered then she asked her aunt, "Aunt Haruka..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I want you to train me in the Urashima style of Fighting."_

_"Why do you want to learn?" Haruka asked, although she was already pretty sure of what the answer was._

_"I want to protect onii-chan. I don't want him to be hurt again." Kanako replied, with steel and fire in her eyes._

Present time...

"They've always been close you know, even when Kanako first came to live with us. Keitaro always treated her like a real sister." she continued on.

_Flashback 8 years ago..._

_"Come out Keitaro (7) and meet your new sister Kanako (5)." his parents called to him as they came home. Keitaro came rushing out with his baby-sitter and aunt Haruka. He came to a stop in front of his parents and excitedly asked, "Where's my new sister?"_

_"Come on Kanako, don't be shy, and meet your new brother Keitaro." they spoke softly to the little girl who was shyly hiding behind them. As she came out Keitaro went up to her and then said, "Hello onee-chan, I'm your new onii-chan now."_

_As Keitaro smiled at her Kanako felt happy so she smiled back and said, "Hello onii-chan, I'm your new onee-chan now.", and then embraced her new brother as their parents looked on in surprise at how quickly they bonded to each other._

Somewhere in the city...

"Onii-chan where are you!" Kanako cried out as she desperately searched for her brother.

Back at the apartment...

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" she asked after she finished with him, "Oh, you can get dressed now, I've done what I wanted to do today." she adds the command almost as an afterthought.

As Keitaro finishes getting dressed, she then says to him, "Our time is nearly up now so I want you to follow me back to my car and I will take you into the city so you can go home." As Keitaro follows her to her car his mind is in a state of shock from what had happened to him and he just feels emotionally numb.

The drive into the city seemed to pass by in a flash in Keitaro's view. One minute he was getting into the car, the next he was in the city. "Okay, this is your stop Keitaro. Now I want you to go home, do you know the way from here?" she asks him. Seeing his nod she then says, "Now get out of the car and head home but", looks up, "watch out for the rain. Oh, and by the way, happy birthday." her car then drives off into the city. Keitaro then starts walking home when it starts to rain yet this doesn't stop him from his task.

Midway through this walk, Keitaro begins to feel normal and he finds himself back in control of his body again. When this happens Keitaro collapses to the ground and starts to cry uncontrollably from what has happened to him. This continues until someone finds him...

Somewhere in the city...

Kanako was frantic. This is taking too long, she thought to herself, there must be an easier way to find him... She stops as she notices someone in the park so she decides to ask them if they had seen her brother. By the time she gets there the person is on the ground and they're crying uncontrollably so she goes up to them to see if they need help. What she sees shocks her, the person on the ground crying in front of her it... it couldn't be... "Keitaro!" she cries rushing to his side.

Keitaro hears his name and looks up to see a girl rushing towards him. "Please don't hurt me. Please don't stay back please..." he pleads of the person who then kneels down next to him so he can see her face, "Ka-Kanako?" he asks.

"Onii-chan, it's me Kanako."

"Kanako", he cries as he embraces her, so glad it's her so because she has always made him feel safe. He lets go of as she embraces him in return.

"Shh... it's alright, I'm here now and you're safe." she whispers to him with tears in her eyes, "It's alright now I'm here. Please Keitaro; tell me what happened to you." He then looks into her eyes and the look of pure pain and terror in his eyes scares her tremendously. Who did this and what did they do to him to put such things in his eyes, she asks herself.

Seeing the look of compassion and her love for him in her eyes he tells her, "S-She she... she raped me!", he cries as he completely lets go of his feelings and buries his face in her shoulder, shedding tears like rain.

Kanako's eyes went wide in shock. Her brother was... no, how did this happen? Who could've done such a thing to him? He's one of kindest and most gentle people I know. Why did she do this to him? All these thoughts went flying through her head in an instant. But they didn't matter at the moment, all that mattered was Keitaro. She tightened her grip on the most important person to her in the world, her brother.

She then took out her mobile phone and called their parents. "Mum, I need you to come and pick us up from the botanical park in the city and take us to the hospital now. Yes, Keitaro's with me. Why do we need to go to the hospital, because Keitaro was just raped, that's why! Now hurry up. Goodbye." She got of the phone as she struggled to calm down. Onii-chan needs me now; she thought to herself, I have to stay calm for him.

She then had to ask him the most difficult question, "Keitaro, please I need to know who did this to you. Will you tell me? Keitaro? Keitaro?" she turns her head to look at his face and sees he's now asleep on her shoulder.

Noticing that they are both completely saturated, Kanako picks her brother up and carries him to a tree so that they will both have some shelter from the rain. I hope that our parents arrive soon, she thinks as she sits down against the tree with her brother still in her arms moving carefully so as not disturb his much needed slumber, we need to get onii-chan to the hospital. Being out in this weather can't be healthy for him after what has happened today. As she remembered what Keitaro had been through, a burning rage started to overwhelm her. When I find the... **thing** that did this to him, she will be sorry she was ever born, Kanako vowed to her brother, she will pay for what she did to you, I swear it.

Kanako must have dozed off because the next thing she knew her parents were trying to wake her up. "Kanako, what happened to Keitaro?" her mother asked her when she woke up.

"I told you what happened, onii-chan was raped!" Kanako hissed at her distraught mother, trying to keep her voice down. "Now help me get him into the car so we can take him to the hospital already."

Kanako then stood up and with the help of her their father they managed to get Keitaro into the back seat with her as they started on their way to the hospital. Just before they reached the hospital Kanako tried to wake up her brother, "Keitaro we're almost at the hospital so you have to wake up now." she asked as she started to gently shake her brother. When he didn't respond she tried again. "Please you have to wake up onii-chan", she cries shaking him harder as he doesn't respond. "ONII-CHAN!" she screams desperate to get a response from her unmoving brother. As soon as they reach the emergency entrance her father helps her pick up Keitaro and they dash inside to get some help.

"Hey, you can't park there. This is the emergency entrance", a hospital nurse addresses them as they enter.

"This **is** an emergency you idiot! My brother needs help now!" Kanako snaps at her as she then finally notices the body in her arms.

"What happened?"

"He was raped! Now are you going to help or not!"

"Oh, yes. Put him on the gurney", she motions to the stretcher and calls for a doctor. The doctor arrives a few seconds later.

"What seems to be the problem then?"

"My brother was raped and now he won't wake up. Please help him!" Kanako pleads to the doctor.

The doctor goes over to Keitaro and checks his pulse. The doctor's expression becomes grave as she examines him. She then turns to the nurse, "Prep a room immediately for him." she tells her as two more nurses wheel him away.

"What's wrong with my son!" his mother asks the doctor with tears in her eyes.

"It's not good news. Your son seems to have suffered a rapid onset of pneumonia from being exposed to the elements. You usually don't see pneumonia develop so quickly though, has anything else happened to him recently, or has he been ill?" the doctor asks calmly.

"He was just raped!" Kanako snaps at the doctor as then starts to cry again.

The doctors face pales at this news and then rushes after the nurses who had taken Keitaro away. The shattered family follows the doctor to Keitaro's room where they she Keitaro in bed in a hospital gown with an IV drip in his arm. The doctor then comes out of the room and addresses the family. "His conditions stable and we have started him on antibiotics. All he needs now is some rest." the doctor feels the family with some sympathy. "We will want to keep him here a few days however, as after a traumatic event like this sometimes the bodies immune system weakens temporarily and we don't want him to get worse. Now if one of you wants to stay here with him, just let us know." the doctor then proceeds to leave.

"I'm staying", Kanako stated to her parents.

"But dear I..." her mother started.

"I'm staying", she states again and then proceeds into Keitaro's room and sits by him in a bedside vigil.

"Let Kanako stay dear, it's what she wants", Keichii comforted is wife. "Let's leave the two alone for now", he tells her as he takes his wife home.

During the next two days Kanako barely left Keitaros bedside. She cried when he had nightmares reliving what happened but noticed he never identified the woman who raped him. Kanako was asleep when he finally woke up. "Kanako where am I?" Keitaro asked his sister. Upon hearing his voice Kanako awoke instantly and embraced him, "You're finally awake onii-chan" she cried.

"Kanako why am I in the... "He trails off and his face pales as his memories come crashing to the surface. "No please tell me it wasn't real Kanako please", Keitaro begs and as Kanako looks up at him with tears in her eyes and he realises it was all real he breaks down and starts to cry. Kanako just holds him and comforts him as he remembers everything.

When Keitaro finally starts to calm down, Kanako realises she must ask him. "Onii-chan I need to know something. I need you to tell me who did this to you." she asks him. He just looks at her and says," I-I can't remember."

Keitaro comes home two days later. He seems to have no memory of who raped him. Straight away his parents transfer him to the same school that Kanako is attending. Kanako then begins to train Keitaro in the Urashima style of fighting. He slowly begins to move past what happened to him but he is now extremely shy/fearful around women (excluding family members). His family have not celebrated his birthday since that day.

4 years later...

Keitaro had just failed his Tokyo University entrance exam for the second time and his parents were pressuring him to give up and get a job. Just then he receives a phone call.

"Who was it onii-chan?" Kanako asks him as he gets off the phone.

"Oh, it was Grandma Hina. She wants you and me to come visit her at the Hinata Inn."

"Why don't we ask her if we can move in there? There should be plenty of room and you can still study for your exams." Grandma Hina always approved of Keitaro trying to get into Tokyo U.

"Let's get going then." The two leave, unaware their parents were listening to their every word.

"Are you sure that this is the right thing to do dear?"

"Of course honey, your mother was right and this will help Keitaro with his problem around women."

"I hope your right."

"Of course I am. Now let's eat."

A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. As this is my first story reviews and comments/criticisms would be appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
